A Broken Spirit
by White Moon Fox
Summary: They call her crazy, but in reality, she is a broken spirit. And no one has been able to reach her..." Intriged? Okay i'm new here so go easy on me.UY oneshot.R&R please Rated T just to be safe... maybe it should be K ... well idk


**Broken Spirit**

**(A/N)** In this fanfic, Ulrich was never a Lyoko Warrior. Sry for all u fans out there I'm just experimenting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko…so don't call the swat team!!

**Ulrich's P.O.V **

The sun shone brightly on my first day at Kadic Academy. It was about half way through the year already (I had been transferred to Kadic). I know what you're thinking; I'm just the dopey new kid who doesn't know anything. But give me a break… I had already made a friend that you very much! Anyways… it was my first day, and my new friend Mark was showing me the ropes.

"That's Sissy." He said pointing to a preppy looking black haired girl. "She's the principles daughter, so don't cause her any trouble. Not that you'll have to worry about that much…" I raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?" I asked. Mark chuckled. "Because she's also the school flirt! My guess is she'll be all over you by tomorrow." "Fun…" I said sarcastically.

Mark laughed again before continuing. "Those two dorks are her henchmen." He said scowling, "They do whatever she says, not to mention that they're total jerks." I smirked at his comment. "Is there anyone at this school who isn't a jerk?" I joked. "Well…" Mark pondered, making me laugh at his hesitation.

As he pondered over my question, I let my eyes drift over the people in the school yard. That's when my attention was caught by a mysterious girl. She was dressed all in black, and had ebony hair that draped over her face, hiding it like a curtain. Her short shirt exposed her flat stomach. She was very pale from what I could tell, and I liked that. I never really did buy into the whole fake tan craze… But anyway, she was laboring over a sketch book with an odd ferocity. Absolutely fascinating, I thought.

"Hey Mark," I said keeping my eyes glued on the mystery girl, "Who is that?" Mark look to the place my vision rested. "Her?!" He asked seeming disgusted. My eyebrows furrowed, "yeah _her_ is there anything wrong with that?" Mark seemed to be in shock. "That… _person_ is Yumi Ishiami. She's the school psycho! She is so _creepy_! Out of nowhere she'll just start screaming and run away! I don't know what her problem is but-"By that time I had blocked out his words. My eyes had lock on the girl now known as Yumi. She raised her head, and her amber eyes locked with mine. Her eyes were full of a deep sadness that I couldn't fully comprehend. And although she was too far away to here our conversation, she seemed to know exactly what we were talking about.

I was about to say something, when the bell rang.

I was late for my first class at Kadic…ever. Math…my favorite subject…**NOT!! **Hey it wasn't my fault! I…ugh…got lost. Well anyway, I had just come in to math class late, making a terrible first impression. I got a stern stare from the teacher, and a couple giggles from some of the girls in the class, before finding a seat in the back of the classroom. Guess what? It was next to Yumi… must have been fate. I smiled at her when she looked up at me. She only stared back skeptically. Hmm… interesting. Before I even had time to consider her response, she had turned her attention back to the notes on the board.

Vowing to make a better impression on the teacher, I loyally copied the notes. But even so, I couldn't focus on the lesson. I kept wondering… what had Mark meant by saying Yumi was crazy? She seemed completely normal to me… okay so she was a little shy, but so what? That doesn't make a person abnormal. From what I could tell, Yumi was completely normal.

Suddenly, the raven haired girl beside me tensed. Her face went pale (well…pal_er_) and rigid. Her eyes had a film over them, and she seemed to be staring at something a mile away. Her breathing became uneven and labored. "Yumi?" I whispered concernedly. But she appeared to have not heard me. "…no…" She whispered shakily. "Yumi?!"

"**NO!!" **

All of the sudden, she jumped up, knocking over her chair. "NO!!" She screamed again. The teacher looked up from the bored and turned to us."Yumi!" She exclaimed. "Not again!" The teacher was across the room in a flash and soon had Yumi by the shoulders. "Yumi, can you hear me? Yumi?" The terrified girl abruptly fell to her knees. With one final screech of dread, she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Okay…I admit… I was freaked out.

Yumi was taken to the infirmary by a couple of random students. I was beginning to pull myself together when the teacher (I found out later that her name was Mrs. Quinn) called me out into the hall with her. After an awkward moment of silence, she spoke. "I bet you're probably wondering about Yumi." She said slowly. I nodded, still too shocked to speak. Mrs. Quinn took a deep breath, and began her story.

"You know, Yumi wasn't always like this. She used to be outgoing, she used to have friend, and she used to be…loved. She had a small group of friends… small as they were; they were like family to her. Then one day, they all disappeared, without a trace. They were found a week later… dead. Yumi was the only one that survived. When they found her… Oh! It was terrible! She was covered in blood, most of it her own, some of it…her friends. She was terrified! She wouldn't let anyone so much as touch her hand. Final they took her to the emergency room when she passed out from shock, and loss of blood. Even after she recovered, she would never speak about it, not even to this day. I believe that when she has her…fits… that she sees them again, and relives their deaths."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed when I found my voice. "Can I do anything to help her?" Mrs. Quinn shook her head slowly. "All the students are so cruel to her. They call her crazy, but in reality, e is just a broken spirit. And no one has been able to reach her." She sighed heavily. "Alright now… back to class."

As I slowly retreated back to the classroom, the wheels of my mind began to turn. I wasn't going to give up on this girl… no matter how long it took.

It was then I decided that I was to be the one to reach her.

I headed for the infirmary straight after class. I needed to talk to her. I needed to talk to Yumi. I arrived just in time to see her disappear into the woods. Curiosity got the better of me, and I followed after her. I hadn't gotten too far when I lost track of her. But all of a sudden… that didn't matter. I had stumbled upon a memorial. Pictures of three teens lay in the center of a large stone table. Roses covered every inch of the table and several candles as well. Intrigued, I drew closer.

The first thing I examined was the pictures. The first was of a blonde boy with large horn-rimmed glasses, wearing a blue sweater. The next was of a short, pink-haired girl, with an obvious love for the color pink. Finally, there was another blonde boy, but this one had a purple streak in his hair. I was wondering who the teens were when something else caught my eye.

In the middle of the memorial, was an aged sketchbook. I took hold of it, and opened it up to the first page. Inside was a hand drawn manga comic. On the first page was a picture of the three teens and Yumi. So those were her friends! Fascinated, I flipped through the pages. The comic told a story of friendship and adventure, all set in a mysterious world called Lyoko. The friends protected the world from a danger known as X.A.N.A., and as time went on, their friendship and skills grew stronger and stronger. But unfortunately, so did X.A.N.A. Soon he had enough power to destroy them.

The last few pages of the comic went like this. The friends walked down a long hallway. Three of them stopped, and entered into one of the rooms. The last person, who happened to be Yumi, continued on. Suddenly, screams were heard from the room! Yumi turned back, running to the room, but the hallway stretched longer and longer, and she couldn't reach it in time. When she finally made it, she flung the door open. The comic didn't show what she saw… but it did show the look of horror on her face. Maybe it was better that way. But the next panel showed a mysterious shadow of a person behind her. The next panel was black. When I turned the page, I saw Yumi in a pool of blood. The shadowed person was talking to her. "I won't kill you my sweet," he said, "I have a worse punishment for you. You will have to live with the memories! I will never let you forget!" And that's where it ended.

So that was what happed to her. I shook my head slowly.

The crack of a twig alerted me that I was not alone. I turned and saw Yumi staring at me, confusion and fear in her eyes. I began to walk towards her. "It's okay…" I said softly "I understand."Hesitating for a moment, she started to walk towards me as well. After what seemed like an eternity, we met. Slowly I folded my arms around her. She tensed a little, before melting into my embrace.

And let the healing begin.

**A/N **okay so that was sorta short…but give me a break I'm new here. Reviews are needed so that I can improve. By the way… should I make a sequal?


End file.
